A Seamstress' Lament
by EwanChaos44
Summary: QUICK ONE-SHOT ToT/AP: After finding out that Angela and Gill are getting married, Luna gets a bit depressed. However, a chat with a farmer does help her out. LunaxOC. Made because of all those AngelaxGill fans out there. ;P


**A Chaotic Production**

_**One-Shot:**_ A Seamstress' Lament

The winter was always a good one in Castanet. It hadn't been long since the island had flourished and people moved there from Waffle Island. The snowflakes were crisp as they slowly fell around the entire island. Every time winter came to Castanet, snow would cover the entire ground for the whole season.

Luna was walking by the beach, lifting her red skirt to fix it a little. She found a nice place to sit and watch the full moon shining down on the water perfectly. It was still snowing, but the full moon seemed to have controlled all clouds to move so that others could see the moon.

"Hmm…" Luna let out a heavy, depressed sigh. Being alone right now was all she wanted. Especially after hearing news such as this. Not only was she losing someone who she loved for a while now, but she didn't even hear it from him. It was only a couple of hours ago that she learned this information…

"_Luna, your friend, Gill!" Shelly was smiling, unaware that this new would awaken sadness in her granddaughter._

"_What is it, Gran?" Luna asked, setting down the sweater that she was knitting._

"_He just proposed to a girl named Angela this morning!" she replied._

It was like death for Luna. She had liked Gill right when they met at Waffle Island. Luna always suspected that the two of them had a connection, but it was only because of her crush.

"… Luna?" a voice asked. Luna sniffed and quickly wiped the tears that had once again formed in her eyes. She turned away from the moon-touched water to whoever called him.

"Oh, Ewan…" she turned back to the water after seeing the young man who wore a light blue coat, dark blue pants, brown boots, and a white bandana with icicles on it over his sky blue hair.

"Um… I heard. Sorry." he wasn't quite sure what to say as he walked closer to Luna, being careful not to get any sand on her outfit. Or at least anymore sand on her outfit.

"Well what would you know? You're just a smelly farmer…" Luna sniffed again, trying not to cry. Ewan's face shifted into the same depression that Luna held and he looked out at the ocean with his light blue eyes.

"I… lost someone special to me too." Ewan told Luna, who looked at him, still frowning. Ewan smiled a little and brushed his hand slightly through Luna's hair, "She had pink hair, too." Luna let out a soft laugh.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." she didn't smile when she said this. But when Luna made that assumption, Ewan frowned again.

"I wish I was." he nodded. Luna looked back at the moon's reflection out at sea.

"Sorry that I called you a stupid farmer… or a smelly farmer, whatever it was I said." Luna apologized. Ewan laughed a little and then looked back out at the ocean again, "I like your outfit. But you didn't let me or Candace make it…" she laughed lightly.

"Well… haha… I tried to ask you once. You didn't like the idea." Ewan replied with a little laugh.

"You did? And… I did?" Luna set her right hand index finger on her chin in confusion.

"Well, it was a different design." Ewan nodded, "Um… did me coming to talk to you make you feel better?" he asked in hopes that it would.

"Feel better about what?" the seamstress leaned back a little turned to Ewan, laughing, "Yes, you did make me feel better." Luna set her palm under Ewan's chin and leaned closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ewan laughed a little nervously and blushed, but then turned back to the water.

"Luna…!" Candace's voice was calling out to her little sister. She walked onto the sand and told Luna that it was late and she and Shelly were worried for her.

"Don't worry, Ewan was here the whole time." Luna set her hand on Ewan's shoulder. Ewan smiled and laughed. He said good-bye to Luna and Candace and they both left. Ewan looked back to the moon-kissed water in front of him for another few minutes before returning back home to his farm.


End file.
